dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrill
Main Page= |Release Date = June 27th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 9.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 2.9 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 350 *FPR: 395 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 250 *HPR: 350 *DEF: 125 *Health: 2100 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.9 *Shot Limit: 4 *Base Damage: 16 (Titan: 18) *Max Health: ? (Lvl. 50 Titan: 715) |Skills = *Aura *Electric |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Skrill is a Strike class dragon introduced on June 27th, 2014. It is one of the seven species available for adoption at the beginning of the game, though it is only available to members. They can also be bought from the store for 750 gems (600 for members). Description From The School of Dragons Game Guide: :"As learned in 'Defenders of Berk', the Skrills have the ability to stay frozen for decades upon decades; they were found in a huge block of ice that was near-impossible to break. With the help of Hookfang, Snotlout was able to blow it up, leaving many Skrills to wander the land. Since the School of Dragons was accepting more dragons, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and the Headmaster all decided to provide the Skrill a home and a place to lay their eggs. :"With its large wings, they fly like professionals with extremely fast momentum through anything, even lightning. The metallic spikes on their back are not only used to cut through things, but they are used to shoot lightening out of their mouths. Although Skrills are generally very mysterious, they are also known to be aggressive and powerful. You usually find the Skrill flying about during an electrical storm. :"These Skrills definitely have a mind of their own, but in the end, they will always be a loyal partner." To learn more about the Skrill, click here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Skrill Diversion A wild Skrill is seen attacking a Scuttleclaw nesting area. While Astrid mentions the Skrill might be an invasive species, we don't have enough data to confirm it. As seen in the Dragons series, the Skrill has adapted to survive even if frozen, so cold environments like Scuttleclaw Island might be part of its normal hunting territory. Its aggressive nature is shown as it will promptly change its target, from Scuttleclaw to Stormfly, when provoked. History * The Titanwing stage for the Skrill was introduced on June 10th, 2016. Trivia *The Skrill's War Paint has, quite possibly, the least "paint", due the War Paint's paint being only on the Skrill's wings, unlike the others that have paint on both the head, neck, limbs, tail and wings (commonly, on either 2-4 body parts). **Just like the Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback and the Gronckle's War Paint, it slightly birghts the model, however, it's easier to notice by his eyes. **When a Titan Skrill uses a War Paint, it adds the same pattern underwing. This is one of a few War Paints that the Titan Stage adds more paint when Titan. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood skrille.png|Skrill Egg in the store (old update) skrill bfr egg.png|Skrill before hatching skrill oricolors.png|Skrill default colors skrill aft egg.png|Skrill hatchling bby skrill stand.png|Baby Skrill Standing bby skrill idle.png|Baby Skrill Idle bby skrill sit.png|Baby Skrill Sitting bby skrill sleep 1.png|Baby Skrill Sleeping (profile) bby skrill sleep 2.png|Baby Skrill Sleeping (upper view) bby skrill swim.png|Baby Skrill Swimming skrill stand.png|Skrill Standing skrill idle.png|Skrill Idle skrill sit.png|Skrill Sitting skrill sleep 1.png|Skrill Sleeping (profile) skrill sleep 2.png|Skrill Sleeping (upper view) skrill swim.png|Skrill Swimming skrill fire.png|Skrill's Fire skrill lighteffect.png|The lightning effect on the Skrill's wings skrill hover.png|Skrill Hovering skrill fly.png|Skrill Flying skrill fly shot.png|Skrill firing while flying skrill glide.png|Skrill Gliding skrill break.png|Skrill Braking Titan Stage skrill_titan.png|Titan Skrill tskrill stand.png|Titan Skrill Standing tskrill idle.png|Titan Skrill Idle tskrill sit.png|Titan Skrill Sitting tskrill sleep 1.png|Titan Skrill Sleeping (profile) tskrill sleep 2.png|Titan Skrill Sleeping (upper view) tskrill swim.png|Titan Skrill Swimming ttan skrill 12.png|Titan Skrill's Fire tskrill lightmark.png|The lightning effect on the Titan Skrill's wings tskrill markings 2.png|Upperwing Patterns tskrill markings 3.png|Underwing Patterns tskrill markings 1.png|Dorsal Spines (profile) tskrill markings 4.png|Dorsal Spines (back view) tskrill markings 5.png|Dorsal Spines (upper view) tskrill markings 6.png|Head Spines (profile) tskrill markings 7.png|Head Spines (front view) tskrill markings 8.png|Head Spines (lower view) tskrill hover.png|Titan Skrill Hovering tskrill fly.png|Titan Skrill Flying tskrill fly shot.png|Titan Skrill firing while flying tskrill glide.png|Titan Skrill Gliding tskrill break.png|Titan Skrill Hovering Bioluminescent Patterns Adult Stage SkrillHWPattern2.png|General view (profile) SkrillHWPattern1.png|General view (top view) SkrillHWPattern3.png|General view (front view) SkrillHWPattern4.png|Head patterns (profile) SkrillHWPattern5.png|Head patterns (top view) SkrillHWPattern6.png|Upperwings pattern SkrillHWPattern7.png|Underwings pattern SkrillHWPattern8.png|Dorsal pattern Titan Stage TSkrillHWPattern1.png|General view (profile) TSkrillHWPattern2.png|General view (top view) TSkrillHWPattern3.png|General view (front view) TSkrillHWPattern4.png|Head patterns (profile) TSkrillHWPattern5.png|Head patterns (top view) TSkrillHWPattern6.png|Upperwings pattern TSkrillHWPattern7.png|Dorsal pattern |-|Skins= War Paint skrill_warpaint.png|Skrill War Paint (wings closed) skrill wp.png|Skrill War Paint (wings open) skrill com.png|Skrill War Paint compared to a Skrill without it (notice how its eyes are bighter with War Paint) tskrill war p 1.png|Titan Skrill War Paint's Upperwings tskrill war p 2.png|Titan Skrill War Paint's Underwings Racing Stripes Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Electric Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons